I Wanna Be A Starship Ranger
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: Drabbles or one shots about Starship! Starship is owned by Starkid! Taz, Up, Specs, Krayonder, Tootsie, Mega Girl, Bug, February, OC's!
1. Fateful Day

**A.N. I know people have done this over and over, but here's my take! :) Starship and Taz and Up belong to STARKID NOT ME :( Sigh... yeah :)**

Taz smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was her quincinera, her fifteenth birthday. She was allowed to do what she liked with herself now. So, she did the one thing her mother would hate.

She cut her hair.

She cut off her long, black braid and replaced it with the Mohawk she has been longing for. She pulled out the jar of hair gel she received from her only friend, Alejandro. Ale, as she called him, and made sure to finish it off with her favorite red bandana. Ale was the only one who knew what she was planning. He was one of the few people that really understood her anyways. She was a violent, five foot, little senorita. All the girls didn't understand her, all of the guys were afraid of her. She didn't mind... much. Ale taught her the finer points of fighting and was always the first one to cheer her on in a fight. But her mother always ragged on her. About everything.

"Tazia, why don't you have an interest in boys like your sister Esparanza?"

"Tazia, why do you spend all of your time rolling in the dirt with that Alejandro boy?"

"Tazia, why do you fight so much? You should be learning how to be ladylike!"

Tazia Tazia Tazia.

Taz hated that name. It was, and always would be, Taz. She jumped up and grabbed her cargo pants and white tank top before slipping on her combat boots. She confirmed that she looked sufficiently annoying and walked down stairs and out to her party. Everyone stopped, turned, looked and gasped.

"TAZIA! What are you doing in that? Why aren't you in your dress? AND WHERE IS YOUR HAIR?" her mother stormed up to her. Ale just managed to beat her up there and clapped her on the back.

"You may end up dead, but it was nice knowin ya, and that Mohawk does suit you," he winked and sauntered off. She shook her head and explained to her mother,

"It was my decision, and you're the one who said I could make my own decisions after I turned fifteen! My dress is in the closet, with the tags on it. My hair is in the trash can. That dress is hideous! It's pink and feminine and ridiculous!" Taz shouted.

That's when it all turned around. The Robots and the Rangers seemed to arrive at the same time. A Robot grabbed her and they tied her up and strung her from a tree. Right as they were about to hit her a ranger came and shot all three of the Robots. He cut her down and caught her as she fell.

"Thanks," she grunted.

"No problem. My name's Up, Commander Up,"

"I'm Taz," she looked around and saw that only a few were injured and one dead, besides the Robots.

"Ale!" she ran over to his dead body and willed herself not to cry. He was her only connection to this world, and he was gone.

As the Ranger ship was leaving she slipped into the ship and Up looked unsurprised to see her.

"Welcome to the Starship Ranger Academy Taz,"

"Wait... what?"  
>"I figured you'd follow us, so I enrolled you in the Academy," he shrugged.<p>

"Thanks, again,"

As the weeks went on (the trip back to base was estimated to be five weeks), Up taught Taz how to handle a zapper, how to really spar, not just how to behave during a fist fight, and how to act around superiors. They grew close to each other, seeing as they both had no one left. Taz enrolled and he got an assignment on the base. They hung out as much as possible, but he hadn't been to any of the classes he should have been teaching.

He walked to the front of the room and told them all that they had five minutes to be out on the field and running laps. Taz was the first out the door, and the one that started double lapping others. He kept them running for an hour. He then had them doing sets. 50 push ups, 50 jumping jacks, 50 sit ups, repeat. They did ten sets and then he told them to line up to spar.

"Two in the ring," Up said.

Taz ducked into the ring before he finished talking. Up thought she looked so undeniably sexy, glistening in the sun, chin held high, and not wearing a Ranger top like the other boys because she wouldn't fit. Oh yeah, she was the best in her class, and the only girl. He snapped back to reality and noticed no one would fight her.

"Krayonder! In the ring!" Up shouted.

The young boy, older than Taz, stepped up quickly, yet was shaking. He told them to start and he was on his back within seconds. Taz whooped him and this made Up realize, he was going to have to spar her.

"Krayonder! Out!" he scrambled out of the ring and received sympathetic looks from the other students.

He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Taz nodded as she realized what would happen. She lunged at him and attacked, before leaping out and circling. They fought for ten minutes, before Up pinned her and he helped her up.

"Nice work Taz,"

"Thank you sir," Taz glared at the other students, daring them to mock her because she met her match. They all held their tongues and looked down.

**A.N. Hiya again! Did ya like it? I hope so... Reviews? Please? xD**


	2. 4th Time

**A.N. Hey all, here's another one shot about Taz and Up. In this one, Up is a friend/father figure (compare to Harry and Sirius in Harry Potter) to Taz. Mkay?**

"Hey, where's Taz?" Up asked the classroom full of students, and all boys.

They all didn't know. He set it aside in his mind and taught the class, Calculus.

After they were dismissed, he realized what he was missing. It was her birthday. The anniversary of all of her family member's deaths. He felt horrible that he didn't remember and wasn't there for her. He had been with her for the last three years, why didn't he remember this time?

He wrote a note asking for a sub for his last class and walked briskly to her dorm room. When he got there, he hesitated. He finally just knocked lightly on the door.

"Go away!" Taz mumbled.

"No," Up said in return. She unlocked the door and peeked around. Taz saw Up's face and let him slide in before shutting the door and locking it. She took a deep breath to try and stop the tears before turning and looking into his eyes.

Seeing his wise, all knowing, sympathetic eyes made her break down again in his arms. He rocked her to sleep as she slept in his arms. Up stayed with her, knowing that she would have nightmares and wanting to be there when she woke up.

She started thrashing around and yelling in her sleep. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her. When she woke up with a gasp, he was there to comfort her through the pain.

**A.N. Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me? Thanks!**


	3. Important AN and a songfic

**A.N. Okay people! I decided to take off the Krayonder/Specs chapters and start a new story about them and Taz/Up! It took it's own (30 page long document) path and I hope you will follow that! Now, I will be writing lotsa stories and may or may not upload them as their own stories... depends... Wellllll, that's my little side note and I hope you follow that one! It's called 'Krayonder and Specs Love Story'. xD Here's a drabble for listening to me. It's a songfic! so I hope you don't mind...**

Taz pulled out her iPod and plugged it in. She realized that a new song was on the screen.

"Invisible by Disciple? If Up suggests it..." she pushed play and started laps.

_You've got my attention  
>There's no need to hurt your self this way<br>You think no one will notice you're feeling  
>When you cry yourself to sleep<em>

Taz swallowed deeply and thought,

'Surely he isn't applying those lyrics to me... is he?'

_You feel stuck on the outside looking inside  
>Wishing this life wasn't your life<br>And you think you're damaged way beyond repair  
>Well you're not so far that I can't get to where you are <em>

At this point Taz was just walking, albeit quickly, around the track.

_You wish you were someone else  
>Every night you fall to pieces<br>Knowing you can't save yourself  
>I can see you, I can hear you<br>There's a place where the broken go  
>There's a room full of second chances<br>You're not stranded on your own  
>You're not invisible<em>

That's when Taz knew. She knew he was the one who walked in on her cutting last night. It was someone, and now she knew it was Up.

_I'm ready to listen_  
><em>There's no need to hold it all inside<em>  
><em>The smallest whisper<em>  
><em>I hear it when your strength has all but died<em>

Taz knew this was his way of telling her that she wasn't alone, wasn't invisible to him. She slowed her walk and felt a tear fall down her face.

_I need you to believe me, can you trust me?  
>That what you see, is not what I see<br>The reflection in the mirror's telling lies  
>Cause nothing you have done could change how much I love you<em>

Taz wished that last line was true, but Up was a friend, a father figure to her. Or at least that's what she's trying to convince herself of...

_You wish you were someone else  
>Every night you fall to pieces<br>Knowing you can't save yourself  
>I can see you, I can hear you<br>There's a place where the broken go  
>There's a room full of second chances<br>You're not stranded on your own  
>You're not invisible <em>

_I can see you as you're falling on your knees_  
><em>You're not invisible to me<em>

_You're not invisible_

She finally just sat down in the middle of the track and cried. The very fact that he knew, that he knew and wanted to help was too much.

_You wish you were someone else  
>Every night you fall to pieces<br>Knowing you can't save yourself  
>I can see you, I can hear you<br>There's a place where the broken go  
>There's a room full of second chances<br>You're not stranded on your own  
>You're not invisible <em>

_You're not stranded on your own  
>You're not<em>

_Invisible _

_You're not invisible_

_You're not invisible to me_

As the song died out, Taz felt strong arms wrapped around her. As Up would be the only person brave enough to approach her, she knew it was him. Up stood her on her feet and turned her around to look into her eyes. Taz felt vulnerable under his gaze and didn't like it. But when he pulled her against him, into his embrace, she felt safe, at home, and able to breathe again.

She knew it would all be tough, but so was Calculus, and she passed that.

**A.N. Crappy ending is crappy! Review anyways? Please?**


End file.
